What Happened In The Tent?
by BugCatchingExtraordinaire
Summary: Currently two separate oneshots about what could have happened between Jude and Connor in the tent. Jonnor. It's a T for vague discussions of sex (and I mean vague).
1. First kiss

**AN: It's 3:37am and I finished this four minutes ago, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and for it probably being the worst thing I've ever written. I tried.**

**Also I do not own these characters.**

* * *

It was dark outside the tent, and even though they knew they'd be tired in the morning both boys had barely managed to stop talking. There was just something about being on a school trip that made staying up late so much more exciting. The conversation had lulled and they were laying in a comfortable silence, though Connor wasn't quite sure Jude was still awake by the time he finally broke it.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?" The smaller of the two turned his head to look over at his friend, smiling as he replied.

Connor hesitated. He hadn't thought this far ahead. "You know that time when you had the party at your house and we were going to – but then your sister walked in?"

"Yeah." Jude nodded, waiting for Connor to continue.

"If she didn't… would you have-?"

Jude hesitated. "Would you?" he countered. He didn't want to say yes if Connor would say no. That would just be awkward.

"I asked you first!" Connor replied, reaching out to swat at Jude with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess." Jude admitted shyly, watching Connor nervously for his reaction.

"So… do you want to? Now?" Connor looked hesitant, so Jude nodded quickly. He didn't want Connor thinking Jude thought he was weird or something.

Connor started to move and Jude realized they should probably both sit up, to make it less awkward, so he followed suit. He'd kissed Maddie in the game, but he didn't really count that. He didn't have a reason why, it just didn't count – but this did. His foot jiggled with nerves as he sat, making Connor laugh at his bouncing. He giggled, realizing he was doing it; and sat still, waiting for Connor to make the first move. This was his idea, after all.

Connor knelt in front of him, biting his lip nervously for a moment before placing one hand against Jude's cheek, and leaning in to press their lips together, hesitant and unsure.

He pulled back and studied Jude's face, blurting out "Was that okay?"

Jude nodded, trying and failing to stop the huge smile spreading over his face. Connor grinned back, before they both flopped back into their own sleeping bags.

They meant to go to sleep then. Really, so they could actually get up in the morning. But every now and again they'd catch each other's eye and burst out giggling, still a little giddy from excitement.

Everyone else seemed to be in similar states of tiredness in the morning. There was just something about school trips that made not staying up late impossible.


	2. Sleeping bags

**AN: Oops I wrote another one. It's now 4:10am, and I've concluded that I can't blame the suckiness of the last one on the time because I think that this one is a lot better.**

**I still don't own them!**

* * *

Jude decided early in the trip that he liked camping. It was fun, and he liked all of the rustly noises you could hear at night – all of the little creatures going about their business. It was nicer than the dark indoors, when your ears just strained to hear every sound without you meaning to, in case there was something there. Plus, for some reason he just felt safe. Probably because it's a school trip so if you die they get in trouble, so they won't let you die.

He was lying awake listening to them when he realized he couldn't hear Connor moving. Like, at all. Was he breathing?

Then a twig snapped outside and Connor visibly flinched inside his sleeping bag.

"Connor?" Jude whispered, hoping not to startle his already anxious friend.

He received a quiet "Hmm?" in response.

"Are you okay?"

Connor quickly replied with an off-hand "Yeah." But then there was another noise from outside and he flinched again, more violently this time.

"…Are you scared?" Jude tried quietly, watching Connor for his response.

He lifted his head to look at Jude and nodded guiltily, wincing at his own shortcoming.

"Do you- I mean, do you think you would be less scared if you came over here? We could share my sleeping bag if you want, it's Jesus's so it's big and there's room." Jude offered, already starting to unzip it so Connor could climb in.

Connor certainly didn't object to the offer, and climbed quietly out of his own sleeping bag and joined Jude in his.

Then Jude realized how badly Connor was shaking. He hadn't realized how scared he was.

"You should've said, I wouldn't have laughed." He murmured, almost as though he was talking to himself.

He quietly watched Connor looking around nervously for a few moments, before whispering, "Can you hear that?"

Connor furrowed his brow, trying to figure out which noise exactly Jude meant.

"The snuffle-y one." Jude clarified. He waited until Connor smiled upon identifying it, then did his own impression, earning a quiet laugh from the other boy.

It worked like Jude meant it to. Connor was starting to calm down, and he wasn't shaking as badly anymore.

Jude narrated the animals they could hear, giving them voicing that matched their sounds, and Connor chuckled along with him, though slowly the gaps in the narration grew longer, and eventually Jude realized Connor's breathing was even and slow, and he allowed himself to join him in sleep.

* * *

Jude smiled at him sleepily as they woke the next day, a smile that Connor returned, but once they left the bag Connor had on his troubled face, the same one that he donned basically anytime anyone mentioned something gay – or, Jude had come to realize, something his father would disapprove of. Jude smiled quietly and waited for the words he knew were coming.

"Jude? Could you- not tell anyone? About that." Connor stumbled through his words, looking mildly apologetic.

Jude nodded with a quiet smile. "But you know, you can sleep in there again tonight if you want." He grinned cheekily, and Connor smiled back. He was glad he'd met Jude. He was quiet and understanding, and sometimes that was all he needed.


	3. Never steal your dad's magazines

**I don't even know anymore, it's almost 5am and I haven't slept.**

**Still not owning these people.**

* * *

"Why is she-?"

"I don't know."

"That doesn't look very comfortable."

"What's she actually meant to be doing, anyway?"

"I don't know. Yoga?"

Avery had been the one to take the magazine from his dad's nightstand and smuggle it on the trip with him, and it had been making the rounds of the boys tents. It had finally reached Jude and Connor.

Jude decided he was frankly disturbed by what he was seeing. He couldn't be entirely sure about Connor, but he was fairly certain he felt the same.

Connor made the mistake of turning the page, and he physically moved back from the magazine and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are they-"

"Ew."

"Oh my god."

"Ew. Ew. Turn it back, turn it back!"

"That looks gross."

"Why is it still open?"

They both paused for a moment, examining the image in revulsion.

"Is it… meant to look like that?"

"I don't know, I've never seen one."

"Ew."

"Yeah."


End file.
